Forbidden Halloween
by AniManGa19930
Summary: [One-Shot] There is a strange rule in Vongola. No one, NO ONE, is allowed to celebrate halloween within Vongola's territory. Seriously, why? It's not like it'd hurt anyone right? -Late Halloween Fic- EDITED.


**_I don't own KHR, it belongs to Amano Akira._**

**8 year later verse.**

I know that in the end of Reborn, Tsuna was supposed to be neo primo, but I still prefer decimo so bear with it :))

This was supposed to be for halloween but I've just got myself to write this. So happy very late halloween.

**Warning : Unbeta-ed, OOC-ness and MUKURO.**

**Edited : 11/21/2012.  
**

* * *

October 31.

It was time for Halloween.

_Tsuna hates Halloween._

October 31 is the day where he would be cooped up inside his office, surrounded by all his paperworks. All was to protect him from certain guardian.

Yes.

He had had enough with Mukuro and his Halloween ideas that the brunet preferred his paperworks than be the object of fun for the illusionist.

If he manages to avoid the man until the next month, then he is safe, more than safe—

"KYUUPIII!"

The decimo jerked, alarmed by the sudden scream as he hurried to the door. His steps were shaken due to a sudden earthquake, making it quite difficult for him to reach for the knob.

"Decimo!" His right-hand man barged through, looking worried, "Are you okay?!"

"Y-Yes, I am!" His voice raised a little due to the panic, "what happened, Gokudera-kun?!"

"Hibari's box animal is on rampage!" The silver-haired man informed, as he helped his boss on his feet and ran through the corridors, searching for the source.

"Roll is-whoa!" The two had to jump, watching as a ball of needle went through and breaking the walls.

Gokudera clenched his teeth, "damnit! We have to escape first!" And with that he turned his heel, dragging his boss to the opposite way.

"Where's Hibari-san?!" Tsuna's face turned pale, seeing that almost a third of the Vongola mansion was all crumbled by the attack.

"I don't-", a large quake halted their movement as suddenly a purple flame lightened the corridors, enveloping the rounds of needles. The two escapees let out relieved sighs, watching as the balls shrunk and disappeared from most of parts.

They were about to trace their way to the source when Tsuna noticed a black smoke from the right wing. "Gokudera-kun…I saw a smoke…it was from the kitchen!"

"Shit!"

Quickly, they pulled their feet and made their way to the said room, only to find it was flooded.

Tsuna was panting as he moved to his Rain guardian, "Yamamoto, what happened?"

"Ah," the man rubbed his head, "it seemed like because of the quake, the stove exploded and well…I had to use my flame to put it out."

"I see," nodding slightly, the decimo turned his attention the girls, "are you all okay?"

Kyoko smiled, "Yes, Haru, Chrome and I are fine. We were just a bit surprised."

"Hahi! It was too bad our food went to waste!"

"Well, as long as you're all okay. Forget about the food for now and just go take a rest. Yamamoto, please call someone to clean everything up."

"Alright, Tsuna~"

After that, the boss and his right-hand man went back to the office, sorting out the messed-paperworks back to its place, when suddenly his cloud guardian along with box animals attached to him barged in.

The decimo quickly caught his box animal which ran onto him from his cloud's arms, "Natsu, what happened?" Noticing the shiver on the lion cub's body, Tsuna rubbed it comfortingly, looking at his cloud guardian in question.

"Where is that bastard pineapple?" The question sounded very venomous.

Ah, he should have known.

"What did he do this time?"

"Kufufu, how rude. I didn't do anything."

"HIEEEE!" It had been a long time since Tsuna shrieked like that, but he couldn't help it. Not with his mist guardian suddenly appeared, covered in blood with a melted skin face and an eye went out of the socket along with a stretched stitched lips.

Uri was hissing as Natsu and Roll hid in their owners' arms scared, had it not because the warmth their owners were giving, the two would have gone on rampage like Uri.

"What the hell, bastard?" Gokudera screamed, almost throwing his dynamites on the man.

"It's only a make-up. For the Halloween," Mukuro flicked his hair casually, "I was putting them on when the girls called me to ask about the Halloween cookies. I was making my way to the kitchen when I met them," he pointed to the animals annoyedly, "and suddenly that little ball of needles freaked out."

A tonfa suddenly thrust into the dressed-up man, successfully making him to pull out his own trident to block it.

"My, my, is this your Halloween greeting?"

Hibari twitched, hissing as he thrust another attack, "you may as well go die when you've dressed up as one."

"Ah, you mean, I should be revived as a zombie?", a light step to the side to avoid another swift attack, "but I have, if you don't remember."

Tsuna would have stopped his two guardians if not because he was still scared shitless with Mukuro's appearance.

"VVOOOOOIII! Vongola brat, trick or treat?!"

Roll, who was left on the floor along with Natsu, jerked when suddenly a hurdle of zombies came from the doors.

"KYUPIIIIII!"

"GAOOOOO!"

"THE PAPERWORKS!"

That October 31 was more than a disaster to the entire Vongola and eversince then anyone is forbidden to celebrate the event within Vongola territory.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

Omake

"And that's why, you are forbidden to make a Halloween party," Gokudera finished as he checked the boy's work.

"Man…what a bum," Lambo sighed loudly. He, who had just made it into Italy after finishing his high-school in Namimori, thinking that it was a good idea to celebrate the incoming Halloween…but no, all his brothers had had to decline.

"But that wasn't all, right, Hayato-nii?" Fuuta smiled, taking a seat as he sipped his chocolate drink.

As if on cue, the Storm guardian suddenly was tearing up, clenching his fist in anger, "Yes, because of that, half of Vongola mansion was unusable and Decimo had to sleep in Hibari's hideout and and and…"

Lambo began to pale as he watched the other unsighted-ly crying.

"…and a week after that that…"

"Tsuna-nii declared that he and Hibari-san were getting married," Fuuta finished seeing that the other wasn't in any position to continue.

"Ah, so that's why."

Yep. Lambo could imagine what a disaster the Halloween was.

* * *

**The omake could be ignored...it was just...an omake to satisfy the author.  
**

**Sorry it was short and made no sense. Anyway, please review?**


End file.
